1. Field of the Invention
Systems and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a driving system and a hand tremor compensating apparatus, and more particularly, to a driving system capable of non-contact driving using a coil and a permanent magnet, and a hand tremor compensating apparatus adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images captured through devices such as digital cameras or camcorders are frequently influenced by the user's hand tremor. As the cameras and camcorders are made more compact-sized and light-weighted, the user's hand tremor poses still more problems. Therefore, the hand tremor is considered to be the biggest concern especially for those who have to take pictures while moving, and it has been increasingly demanded that this concern be effectively addressed to provide a good image quality.
One of conventional ways to compensate the hand tremor is a physical compensation of an optical axis, in which a photographing element is installed on a driving unit of a driving stage movable along a XY plane, and the driving unit is moved for the compensation of the displacement occurring due to hand tremor, to stabilize the absolute position of the photographing element.
The above conventional driving system uses a contact driving, such as a piezoelectric element, to use a friction with a driving axis. However, this system has problems such as a difficulty of maintaining an error within an allowable range in the contact area of the contacting units. For example, an abrasion on the contacting unit frequently causes malfunction and deteriorated reliability.